OBJECTIVES. The goal of the proposed program is to recruit promising young clinical oncologists, and to utilize the resources of the Cancer Center to train them for careers in applied cancer research. Specific aims of the program are to provide trainees with the knowledge and skills needed to understand and contribute to development of new cancer management strategies, products and procedures; from basic research, through clinical trials, to clinical applications. Upon completion of the program, trainees will have acquired (1) a thorough understanding of basic research in cell biology, pharmacology, immunobiology and/or other relevant fields; (2) specific skills required for clinical investigation, including clinical trials design and management, biostatistics and epidemiology; (3) skills required to disseminate research findings to professional peers, e.g., preparation of scholarly papers and presentations; (4) the ability to provide feedback to basic research colleagues from clinical experience, and (5) career development skills, including preparation of successful peer-reviewed research proposals. METHODS. Oncology fellows, junior faculty and clinically-trained basic research faculty will be recruited. Trainees will receive at least two years' experience in a basic research laboratory with related didactic instruction in basic science subjects, formal training in clinical trials design, management and analysis, clinical exposure to medical oncology, surgical oncology and radiation medicine at participating hospitals and at least two years' clinical investigation experience as a team member in a clinical trial, including preparation of proposals for further research. EVALUATION. Training methods will be assessed by satisfactory accomplishment of goals of individualized training plans and outcomes will be evaluated on the basis of subsequent trainee career activities.